Hermione's choice
by birdlover1982
Summary: Hermione must choose between a person she knows and someone she never expected to fall for. Who will her heart lead her too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Hermione had just arrived at platform 9 ¾ and was on her way to get on the train. Of course she had her nose in a book that she had just gotten and wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. "Hey Hermione over here." someone yelled at her. She turned to look who yelled out her name and saw Harry and Ron waving at her. She started to wave back when she bumped into someone. "Hey watch where your going!" someone said yelled at her. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson standing there in front of her. "Yeah watch it mudblood." said the Pansy as she rolled her eyes at Hermione. Hermione mumbled a sorry and left to go see Harry and Ron.

As Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, she glanced behind her to see Malfoy looking at her. It wasn't his usual smirk, but it looked as though he was checking her out. As soon as he saw Hermione look at him, he glanced at something else in hopes that she didn't see him. She turned and smiled to herself, hoping that Ron and Harry hadn't seen her. She couldn't believe that she was feeling this way toward someone who has treated her badly since the first day they met.

As Ron, Harry, and Hermione stepped onto the train, they spotted their long time friend, and Ron's younger sister Ginny. "Over here. This compartment isn't full yet." yelled Ginny as she wave them over to where she was. As they walked in they saw that Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were also there. After they all greeted each other everyone got comfortable. Luna was reading the Quibbler, Ron, Harry and Neville were talking about how their favorite quidditch teams did over the summer, and Ginny and Hermione were talking about the latest gossip. Gossiping wasn't one of Hermione's favorite things to do but she had to admit it was entertaining…… well at least the way Ginny told it anyway. "You know what I've heard? I've heard that Draco has gotten really cute over the summer. I guess quidditch practice has done his body good huh?" giggle Ginny. "Hey, so me and Harry aren't good looking? How can you think Malfoy is cute? He's a death eater. He's the enemy!" Ron said looking upset. "Oh shut up Ron. I could never see you as cute you're my brother." Ginny replied as she made a face at him.

Ginny was right. Quidditch had taken a tremendous toll on Malfoy. He was looking really cute, and Hermione couldn't help but notice. Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were talking, but Hermione wasn't listening to anything they were saying. She could hear them faintly in the background while she was thinking about Malfoy. Harry turned to Hermione as she was smiling to herself. "Mione, don't you think that it would be a great idea?" asked Harry. But Harry didn't get a response. "Mione! Mione!" finally yelled Harry. Hermione looked up at Harry. "Huh?" said Hermione. "I was asking you if you think it would be a great idea if Ginny joined the quidditch team this year?" "Yes, that would be a great idea?" said Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at Hermione weirdly. "Is everything ok, Hermione? asked Ginny. "Yes, fine, sure." said Hermione who couldn't make up her mind. "Ok, whatever you say." said Ron. As Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Harry began to talk again, Hermione laid her head back and fell asleep. The noise of the train stopping woke Hermione up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Draco was sitting in a compartment with Pansy, Blaise Zabini, and of course Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone in the compartment was talking about their summer while Draco was sitting looking out the window. "Why do I like Granger? What's wrong with me? I'm not suppose to like muggles let alone fall in love with one. She's friend's with Potter for Merlin's sake. If father finds out I'm really in for it." Draco thought to himself. Draco lost his train of thought while Pansy took a hold of his hand. "Draco, are you ok? Your awfully quite." asked Pansy. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." he mumbled. When train stopped and every got off they heard Hagrid calling for all first years.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore still has that oaf teaching here." said Draco has he saw Hagrid. Blaise rolled his eyes at him and replied "Dumbledore likes him too much to fire him." "Yeah well Dumbledore is an old fool." said Draco. "You take that back! You take it back now!" someone yelled. Draco and Blaise turned to look who it was and it was Harry. "Ah so the golden boy is standing up for Dumbledore eh?." said Draco with a sneer on his face. Harry stood there with such rage he wanted to go over to Malfoy and hit him but Ron and Hermione were holding him back. Draco walked up to him and looked at him for a moment. "So, what are you going to do if I don't take it back? Huh?" said Draco as gave Harry a little shove. "I'll tell you when I'll do. I'll……." before Harry finish what he was going to say Hagrid came over. "What going on here?!" he asked. Draco looked up at Hagrid with a foul look on his face. "Nothing." he simply replied. He gave Harry a smug look and walked off with his friends to find a carriage.

Everyone found a carriage to ride in except for Harry and Hermione. Finally they came to a carriage that was only half full. They looked inside to see who was in it. Sure enough it was Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. "We'll find somewhere else to sit." said Harry. As soon as those words left Harry's mouth, Hagrid come over to them. "What seems to be the trouble Harry?" asked Hagrid. "We can't sit here." said Herimone. "Sorry, every other carriage is full. You have no choice. So get in or you'll be late." said Hagrid. Harry and Herimone climbed into the carriage and took their seats on the opposite side of Malfoy and his friends. Herimone sat there. She didn't utter a word, but she noticed that she kept sneaking glances at Draco. "What are you starring at mudblood ?" said Pansy. Herimone gave Pansy a dirty look, but still didn't say anything. "She was starring at me?" Draco thought to himself. He smiled to himself for a brief moment, but Pansy caught it. "What are you smiling about?" asked Pansy. "Oh, Nothing important. Just thought of something funny." said Draco. "You've been acting strange since this morning on the train. What's going on?" asked Pansy, with a worried expression on her face. Draco turned took look at Pansy, then to Herimone, then to Pansy again. He couldn't tell her what was on his mind. Before he could answer Hogwarts came into view. They were finally there. It would just be five more minutes until they reached it.

The Great Hall was just as beautiful as it was last year, but this year it seemed a lot smaller. There were more students arriving each year to Hogwarts. Harry, Herimone, Ginny, and Ron went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with their fellow Gryffindors. The sorting of the first years was done first, and then came the time for Dumbledore to give a little speech before eating dinner. "Firstly, I like to welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts. And as for the first years I like to say welcome. You will find that will love it here, and make many friends. Friends that you will have for a lifetime. Secondly, I like mention that this year we will have a new head boy, and a new head girl. Now before I mention their names. I like to say that this year the staff and I are going to try and bring peace between the houses. And I would like all of you to put best foot forward. Now the new head boy will be Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. And the new head girl will be Herimone Granger from Gryffindor. Now that, that is said and done, lets eat." said Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing Hermione's Choice. I am writing this fan fiction with a friend of mine. For those of you who are reading Hermione's Homecoming I do plan on updating that story too. Hopefully soon. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Oh yeah before I forget.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I am not that Fortunate lol.

Chapter 3

After dinner Dumbledore showed Hermione and Draco to their rooms. "Now the password to your dormitory will be phoenix." said Dumbledore as he slowly opened the portrait door. Hermione couldn't believe the common room. It was beautiful decorated with a beige and dark green colors but other than that it looked very similar to the Gryffindor common room. "Now Ms. Granger your room is on the left and Mr. Malfoy your room is to the right. You both have your own bathrooms. The common room is the only room you will be sharing." explained Dumbledore. "Now I know you two don't usually get along but I need you both to get along. I want you to set an example to the other students about house unity. I also have a plan for the rest of the 7th years but I'll explain that later. Now have a good night." said Dumbledore with a smile on his face and with that he left.

"Great, now how am I suppose to avoid Granger now?" thought Draco. "I can't believe that we have to share a common room. Me sharing a common room with a mud blood." he said out loud. "Oh and like I want to be stuck with you?" replied Hermione as she rolled her eyes at him. "Did I really say that out loud?" he thought to himself. They both were quiet for about 5 minutes. Both of them looking around the common room. "What do you think Dumbledore meant when he said he has a plan for the rest of the 7th years?" Hermione asked out loud. "Oh should I know Granger? Dumbledore was always odd wasn't he?" replied Draco. "I wasn't talking to you Malfoy and how dare you say that about the Headmaster." replied Hermione. "Oh and who exactly were you talking to then? Yourself?" sneered Draco. "Oh Merlin did I ask that out loud?" thought Hermione. "Yes, actually I was." said an embarrassed Hermione as she entered her room and slammed the door shut.

The first week back at Hogwart's was great. Hermione and Draco were able to avoid each other as much as they could. Although they still had to make rounds at night with each other. Their first night patrolling the halls at night was awkward at best. Monday night Draco was sitting in the common room doing his potions homework when Hermione shook his shoulder trying to get his attention. Draco turned around in his seat and said "What do you want now Granger? Can't you see I'm busy with potions homework?" he said with a look of annoyance on his face. "Well if you'll look at the clock Malfoy it's almost 10 o'clock which means it's almost time for rounds. We're going to be late if we don't leave now. Besides, It's not my fault that you haven't finished your potions homework." she replied rolling her eyes at him. "For your information Granger I have a life other than doing homework….Unlike you." he replied as he stood up.

While on rounds they found 2 Hufflepuff students out after curfew. Both the students looked startled to see both the head boy and head girl standing in front of them which quickly turned to fear as they realized what time it was. "What do you think you two are doing out at this time of night?!" demanded Draco. "Well…. W…we were just coming back from the library." said one student. "You mean it takes you two an a hour to walk from the library back to your our house? The library closes at 11 o'clock and it is only open that late for the 7th years. So what were you really doing?" Hermione asked. "Okay, okay we were visiting some friends in Ravenclaw and we didn't realize what time it was. We're sorry." said the other student. "Yeah, I'm sure you are." replied Draco as he rolled his eyes. Before Draco could tell them that they had detention Hermione spoke. "Okay, well don't let it happen again. We will walk you two to your common rooms." said Hermione. They arrived at the Hufflepuff portrait and Draco turned to the Hufflepuff's and said "If I catch you two out past curfew again I'll make sure you serve a detention with Professor Snape." Both of the Hufflepuff's eyes got as big as saucers and they quickly said their password and entered the common room.

They both finally made it into their own common room around midnight. Hermione was walking toward her room when Draco grabbed her arm. "Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand Mudblood?" said Draco in a cold voice. "Let go of my arm ferret! What exactly did I do?" demanded Hermione. "You know what you did Granger. You interrupted me with those Huffllepuff's. They deserved to get a detention not get off with a warning!." said Draco. Hermione gave Draco a nasty look and pulled her arm from his grip. "Look Malfoy I thought we could go easy on the students on certain things since it's the first week and everything." she replied. Hermione then walked toward her room "Good Malfoy" she said before she slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Friday night at dinner Dumbledore asked all the 7th year students to stay behind so he could talk with them. Everyone was talking about why Dumbledore wanted them to stay behind. "What do you think he is going to say to us?" asked Ron. "I've got no idea. Hey Hermione!… You don't know what Dumbledore is going to say do you?" asked Harry. "Afraid not. Dumbledore mentioned something about having a plan for the 7th years to me and Malfoy earlier in the week. I guess he'll tell us the plan now." replied Hermione

The Great Hall got all quiet when Dumbledore stood up to address them. "This year all of the 7th years will be participating in the house unity project. What that means is that you will be paired up with another student from a different house. You and the person you are paired up with are required to spend time together and every few weeks will be assigned a project to do with each other.. This will set a good example for the younger students, Especially the 1st years. Now at the end of next week we will meet again to pair up people and you will be given your first assignment. Now thank you for your time everyone. Now go back to your Houses for the night. Have a good weekend." said Dumbledore with a small smile on his face.

For the next week things were pretty calm. Herimone, and Draco did their rounds, and there was no sign of trouble. It was time to see who was paired up with who for the unity project, and Herimone was excited, to see who she would be paired up with. Herimone. Ron, and Harry sat at their usual table waiting for Dumbledore. The hall was swamped with students, giggling and talking about who they thought they might be paired up with. This went on for about fifteen minutes.

As soon as the students saw Dumbledore they all took their seats and became quiet. "Now, as you remember last Friday, I had told you that we would be pairing you up with other students in different houses. Today we have come to do just that. Dumbledore read from a long list in front of him. The names seemed to go on forever until he got Hermione and her friends. "Harry Potter will be paired off with Cho Chang, Ronald Weasley will be paired off with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger will be paired with Draco Malfoy. Neville Longbottom is paired up with Luna Lovegood. Now I want you students to learn everything you can about the person that you are paired up with. You have two weeks to learn all that you can about the person you are paired with. After the two weeks are up you will present your papers in front of everyone." Dumbledore announced that they were free to go people, but Herimone was such in shock that she couldn't hear Dumbledore. How could she be paired with him? She knew that Dumbledore wanted them to get along, but she wasn't expecting to be paired with him. Hermione looked around to see everyone getting up to leave. So she got up as well to leave the Great Hall and go back to her room.

As She was walking to her common room, she heard a familiar voice asking her to wait up. It was Harry. "Hermione are you ok? You didn't talk at all at the 7th year meeting?" asked Harry. "I'm ok, its just that I wasn't expecting to be paired up with the ferret. I mean, Dumbledore told us that we needed to get along better, and set a good example for the younger students, but I don't think I can do that. You remember how horrible Malfoy has been to us all. I just don't know." said Hermione looking down at her shoes. "Its alright Hermione. You'll get through it. Your one of the bravest person I know." said Harry. Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled. "Thanks Harry, and Good night" said Hermione has she gave him a quick hug. "Good night Mione." Replied Harry.

After they said their good byes Harry walked the other way, and Hermione walked the few more steps it took to get to her common room. When she got inside the common room Malfoy was no where in sight. "Great, She didn't have to face him." she thought. Hermione went up to her room, took a shower, and went to bed. The next morning as she made her way to breakfast, she saw Malfoy sitting by the fireplace still working on some potions homework. "Your still working on that? You know its due today?" said Hermione. "You don't think that I know that." Draco replied in a sarcastic way. "Here let me help." she said as she took Draco's parchment from him and looked it over. After she read it she made a few minor changes and handed it back to him. Draco was in a state of shock when she offered to help him with his potions homework. "Why is she helping me?" Draco wondered to himself. "Why did you do that Granger?" asked Malfoy in a irritated voice. "As much as I can't stand you Malfoy, I don't want to see you fail and not graduate this year." said Hermione in a stern voice.

"Well, your welcome Malfoy." replied an annoyed Hermione "I'm going to go down to Breakfast." she said as she headed toward the portrait to leave. Draco sighed and said "Wait up……I'll go down with you." "Ok, Malfoy." said a surprised Hermione. They left the common room together, but on their way down to the dinning hall neither one said a word to each other. Finally Malfoy broke the awkward silence. "I never thanked you for helping me with my potions homework." said Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Hermione. "Its just that I had a lot on my mind lately." said Malfoy. Hermione took her eyes off the floor and looked at Malfoy. "Its ok. I can relate." said Hermione.

As they finally got to the Great Hall, Hermione, and Malfoy went their separate ways. Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. And Malfoy sat with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy his girlfriend . "I saw you come into the hall with that mudblood. What gives?" said an irritated Pansy to Malfoy. "Nothing. Its just that Dumbledore wants the head boy and the head girl to stick together." lied Draco. Back at the Gryffindor table, Ron, and Harry were asking Hermione the same question, but before she could answer them breakfast appeared on the table. Suddenly it seemed that Harry and Ron were too distracted by the sight of breakfast, and Hermione was happy because she didn't know what she would have said to them.

Back at the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch. Harry was staring at the fire in the fireplace. "Harry, I think I might finally do it." announced Ron "Finally do what?" asked Harry. "I think, I will finally ask Hermione out" said Ron. Harry looked at Ron and laughed. "What's so funny?" asked an annoyed Ron. " Sorry mate, but it's just that it took you 6 years for you to finally admit that you are in love with her." said Harry still laughing at Ron. Ron looked at Harry with a serious expression. "Sorry Ron. I didn't mean to laugh. Its just that everyone already kind of knew that you liked Hermione. Its about time that you finally admitted it to yourself." said Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Draco woke up early, unexpectedly. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. It was weird. After all these years he couldn't stand her, but now, he couldn't help but think about her. He was thinking for a while and realized, that maybe the reason why he had hated her for all these was because of his father. His dad hated mudbloods and had raised him to do the same. Draco didn't want to be like his father. After his father was sent to Azkaban just this past summer Draco decided that he didn't want end up like him.

Draco got dressed and went downstairs. He waited a few minutes for Hermione to come down so they could walk to breakfast together, but after a few minutes and no sign of Hermione, he thought that Hermione might of headed off to breakfast without him. So, he decided to walk to breakfast by himself. We walked into the Great Hall, and looked for Hermione, but she wasn't there. He walked over to the Slytherin table "I've got to get Hermione out of my head" he thought to himself as he sat down to Pansy. "Morning Draco." said Pansy as she kissed him on the cheek. "Morning Pansy." replied Draco as he kissed her back. "Why am I hung up on Granger when I have a great girlfriend already?" he thought to himself as he looked at Pansy. Pansy noticed Draco looking at her. When Draco caught her looking at him he quickly turned back to his plate of food.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall and she sat down beside Harry. She found herself look at the Slytherin table to steal a glimpse of Draco. What she saw made her heart fall a little. There he was sitting with Pansy and flirting like mad with her. "Why should I care if he's flirting with Pansy? Why am I thinking about him like this?" she thought to herself. "So Hermione what do you think?" asked Ron. "What?…. sorry…. I didn't hear what you said." replied an embarrassed Hermione. "I asked you if you wanted to come with me and Ron to go see Hagrid after breakfast." said Harry as looked at Hermione. "Yeah sure, we haven't gone down to see Hagrid in a while." said Hermione as she reached over to get a piece of toast. Harry looked at Hermione and asked her if she was ok. "I'm fine Harry. I was just thinking about the first project we have to do with our partners." Hermione lied to Harry. Harry looked at her and just shrugged his shoulders and said "Okay."

After breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's but surprisingly Hagird wasn't there. So the trio decided to head back to the castle. Hermione was tired, and decided to go back to her common room. When she got inside, she saw Pansy and Draco cuddling on the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. She headed up the stairs, but not before she heard Pansy say, "What the hell?! Who do you think your rolling your eyes at you FILTHY MUDBLOOD?!" "Pansy, stop, just leave her alone." said Draco. But before Pansy could reply to Draco, Draco changed the subject. The next day Ms. McGonagall announced that all the 7th years were to have a day at Hogsmeade. The 7th years were all excited. Hermione was especially excited because Hogsmeade was one of her favorite places in the world. Ron saw the smile that was on Hermione's face and knew that on this trip he would make his move. In two days they would be in hogsmeade.

At dinner that night all the 7th years were talking and giggling about how much fun they were going to have, but Ron was starting to get nervous. "Maybe I won't ask Hermione to be my girlfriend." thought Ron to himself. Ron shook off this feeling. "No, no. I got to do this." thought Ron to himself again. Harry looked over at Ron. "Ron are you ok? You look a little sick." asked a concerned Harry. "Yeah, sure, I am fine." said Ron. Ron never took his eyes off of Hermione. Not noticing that Ron was staring at her, Hermione was still talking to Ginny. Hermione had this strange feeling. She didn't know where it came from, but it told her to turn to Ron and smile. Hermione turned her head towards Ron and smiled, then back to Ginny who hadn't noticed anything, and was still talking to Hermione.

Ginny didn't seem to notice Hermione had smiled at Ron. "Look Ginny, I am pretty tired. Do you think that we can talk later?" asked Hermione. "Sure. Have a good night Hermione." said Ginny. Hermione got up from the table, but before she left she said good night to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Harry and Ron had decided that maybe it was best that they head to their common room too. They also said their good nights and left. "Did you see that Harry?" asked Ron as they were walking back to their common room. "See what?" asked Harry. "Hermione smiled at me during dinner." said Ron "Are you sure that you weren't imagining things?" asked Harry while laughing.

Ron looked at Harry. "No I wasn't imagining things, Harry." said a Ron in a stern voice. Before they could say anything else, they had reached their common room. They went inside to work on their potions homework. Hermione reached her common room, and walked inside. It was quiet, and Malfoy wasn't anywhere in sight. "Malfoy must still be at dinner." thought Hermione. Hermione was really tired so she decided that she would take a nap. As soon as her head hit the pillows, she was sound asleep. Hermione awoke to the sound of Malfoy's voice. "Granger get up." But Hermione just rolled over to her other side, to turn her back on Malfoy. "Come on Granger. We have to do our rounds." Hermione looked up and saw that Malfoy was starring at her. She totally had forgotten about doing rounds. She was so tired. "I'll wait downstairs for you, now get up." said Malfoy.

Hermione got up, and turned on the light beside her bed. She walked over to the mirror, and realized she was still in her school clothes. She opened her drawer and changed into a clean school uniform and went downstairs to meet Malfoy. It was quiet, but it was Hermione who broke the silence. "I heard what you said to Pansy the other night. Thanks for defending me." said Hermione. "It was no problem. Forget about it." said Draco. Hermione was surprised. He didn't call her a single bad name, and his voice seemed calm. She smiled at him and started to make their rounds. Malfoy smiled to himself, and started walking behind her. As they made their way doing the rest of their rounds, Malfoy couldn't help how pretty she looked and that when she smiled at him, it was the most prettiest smile he had ever seen.

After their rounds, they had said their good nights and headed to their rooms. The next day was the same routine as yesterday. Eat breakfast, go to class, come back for lunch, go back to class, come back for dinner, east dinner, then do their rounds, then back off to bed. That night Hermione dreamt about how much fun, her and her friends were going to have tomorrow at Hogsmeade.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She hit the off button of her alarm clock, and got up and stretched. She got out of her bed and opened her drawers to see what she would wear to Hogsmeade. She pulled out a pair of low cut blue jeans and a white tank top, topped off with a black Hogwarts sweatshirt. After she got dressed she grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs. There she saw Malfoy, who seemed to be waiting for her. Hermione again was surprised. "I thought I would wait for you. That way we could walk to The Great Hall together. You know as head boy and head girl." said Draco. Draco smiled at Hermione, and she returned the smile. They walked out of the common room and into The Great Hall. There Hermione and Draco parted ways. Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the 7th years. "Now everyone. As you already know I need your permission slip before we leave for Hogsmeade. Everyone got in line and handed their permission slips to Professor McGonagall as they got in line to leave. Even Harry had a permission slip. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all walked together.

"Harry? Your aunt and uncle signed your permission slip?" asked Ginny. "Yeah. They didn't even give me a hard time about it either." said Harry. The walk wasn't long and before they knew it, they were at Hogsmeade. Before everyone could go their separate ways, Professor McGonagall did a head count of all the students. "Ok students. Listen up. I did a head count of everyone. We will all meet back outside the Three broom sticks at 3 O'clock. No later than 3:15 pm. Do you all understand?" asked Professor McGonagall. All the students agreed at the same time. "I am trusting that you all be on your best behavior." said Professor McGonagall. The first thing that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville did was go to Honeydukes to stock up on their candy. Their favorite was Berties Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hermione looked at her watch, which was noon. Neville decided to stay at Honeydukes, Harry and Ginny went to Zonko's Joke Shop, and Ron and Hermione decided to get something to eat at Madam Puddifoot's.

Hermione and Ron were seated right away. The waitress handed Hermione and Ron menu's, which Ron couldn't stop fiddling with, out of nervousness. They placed their orders and waited patiently for their food. It was quiet, until Ron broke the silence. "Look Hermione there is something that I have to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you this since the end of our first year at Hogwarts." studdard Ron. "What?" asked Hermione. "I lov..." But before he could finish, Harry and Ginny walked in spotting the two right away. Harry and Ginny walked over to their table. Ron couldn't believe what was happening. Harry and Ginny pulled up extra chairs so that they could all sit together. "Ron what was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Hermione. "It was nothing. It can wait." said a saddened Ron.

The waitress finally came with their food and Ginny and Harry placed their orders in. Not too much longer the waitress came back out with Harry and Ginny's orders. They all were eating and talking about their trip to Hogsmeade. "Does anyone want to go the Shrieking Shack?" asked Hermione. "Yeah sure." said Harry. But Ron gave him a strange "ok" and Harry knew what it meant. "Oh you know what? Ginny and I are going to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. I totally forgot that we already made plans." said Harry. Ginny looked at Harry, but Harry kept rolling his eyes at towards the door. "Come on Ginny." said Harry. "What's that all about?" asked Ginny, as they were heading out the door. "I'll explain later." said Harry.

"I'll go with you Hermione." said Ron. Hermione smiled at Ron and he smiled back. They headed out the door and to the Shrieking Shack. When they got there they stood there for a few minutes in amazement. "This is so beautiful." said Hermione. "Yes, it is." said Ron. Ron looked at Hermione right in eyes. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you something I tired to tell you at Madam Puddifoot's, but we were interrupted. Ever since the end of our first year at Hogwarts I've been in love with you". said Ron. Hermione was in shock, and didn't know what to do. She had always had feelings for Ron, but she wasn't sure if she loved him in that way or not. She took it all in for a few seconds, then she did the unthinkable. She kissed him on the lips ever so gently.

But what Hermione didn't know that Draco saw the whole thing. His heart sank, it was too painful for him to see. Suddenly Pansy walked up behind Draco. Pansy looked ahead of Draco and saw Hermione kissing Ron. "I knew those two would end up together. Those two losers belong together." said Pansy. Something was building up inside Draco. He couldn't take it anymore. "Pansy, I can't take it anymore! I think we shouldn't be together anymore!" yelled Draco. "Fine if that's what you want. You know Draco? You've changed! Your not the same person I fell in love with four years ago!" yelled Pansy back to Draco.

Hermione saw the whole thing, but couldn't hear what was going on. She knew it wasn't good because Pansy storm off. It was quarter of three when Hermione looked at her watch. "Ron we better start heading back to The Three Broom Sticks." said Hermione. Ron took Hermione's hand in his and they start to walk to The Three Broom Sticks hand-in-hand. Back at the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ginny realized it was getting late and decided to go outside to wait for the others. "So, what was it that you were going to explain to me?" asked a curious Ginny. "Oh right. I almost forgot. Ron has had the biggest crush on Hermione since first year". said Harry "I think everyone already knew that." laughed Ginny. "Yeah, well tonight he wanted to make his move." said Harry. "I wonder if he did it?" asked Ginny. As they looked around for everyone else they saw Ron and Hermione walking toward them holding hands.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. "I guess he made his move." laughed Harry. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm away from the boys. "I want details." screamed Ginny in excitement. "He told me he loved me, in front of the Shrieking Shack. It was so romantic." smiled Hermione. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Draco standing all alone. "Look Ginny. I'll be right back." Hermione turned and walked over to Draco. "Are you ok Malfoy?" asked Hermione. Draco hadn't realized that Hermione was standing there until she spoke. "Yeah, sure, Granger I just want to be alone." said Draco. "Ok, sure." said Hermione. She turned back over to Ginny not letting on to Malfoy that she knew about the breakup.

Professor McGonagall did a head count, and when everyone was accounted for the everyone started to walk back up to Hogwarts. Hermione turned and saw Malfoy walking all by himself. During the walk back to Hogwarts hardly anyone spoke, from being so tired. After they arrived back at Hogwarts everyone went to their common rooms. When Hermione and Draco reached their common room, Draco just sat on the couch. "You know Draco we need to start working on our first assignment." said Hermione. "I'm not in the mood." said a saddened Draco. Hermione sat next to him on the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked a concerned Hermione. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. I think I'll go to bed". replied Draco "What about dinner?" asked Hermione. "I'm not hungry". replied Draco. Draco turned and walked into his bedroom. He stripped off all his clothing except for his boxers and crawled into bed. The next thing he knew he awoke to Hermione's voice.

"Malfoy wake up….. Malfoy wake up". said Hermione as she shook Draco's shoulder. Draco turned his back to her and pulled the covers over his head. "Why does he have to make this so difficult?" Hermione thought to herself with a smile on her face. She then took the covers and yanked them off the unsuspecting Draco. Draco tried to find the covers and pull them back unto himself. When he couldn't find them he opened his eyes to find Hermione looking at him with a surprised look on her face. "What the Bloody Hell are you doing in my room Granger!?" said a startled Draco as got up to grab his robes from the chair he ended up falling on the floor. "Here Malfoy let me help you up". offered Hermione but Draco got up on his own and quickly put his robe on. "What are you doing here Granger?" asked an annoyed Draco. "Did you forget we have rounds tonight?." asked Hermione as she stifled a giggle. Draco looked over at the clock by his bed. It was 11:00. "It's 11 o'clock. Rounds don't start for another hour." replied Draco. "Well….. Yes I know. You see….. I brought you some dinner. So I wanted to wake you up to give you enough time to eat. Your food is out in the common room. I'll wait for you out in the common room." replied Hermione. Before Draco could say anything Hermione left his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Draco got dressed and walked downstairs where Hermione was waiting for him so he could eat and then go do their rounds. Their rounds went smoothly until Hermione saw two students heading out of the Gryffindor common room and down towards the end of the hall. Hermione and Draco followed them, and finally at the end of the hall Hermione said "What do you two think your doing?!" asked an angry Hermione.

Hermione was surprised when the two students turned around and she saw that it was Ron and Harry. "Oh….hi Hermione. We didn't think that you would mind. We have some last minute homework to do." Said Ron who had a nervous look on his face . "What made you think that I wouldn't mind?" asked Hermione. Ron didn't answer her, but held her hand. "Come on Hermione, please?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Ron. "No Ron. You know the rules. And I don't give special treatment. And I don't appreciate that you are using our relationship to get what you want. Five points from Gryffindor." said Hermione with a look of disapproval on her face. Ron and Harry turned to walk back to their common room. Hermione didn't say a word to Draco on the way back to their common room.

Draco and Hermione both sat down on the couch in their common room. Hermione was the first one to break the silence. "I can't believe Ron would do that to me. He knows how important being head girl means to me. Homework, please they were probably going to visit Hagrid. And to use our relationship. Oh! I'm so mad." Said an angry Hermione. "Relationship?" asked Draco pretending that he didn't know about Ron and Hermione. "I know. Ron and me. It sounds so weird. But he loves me." said Hermione with a sigh. Draco looked at Hermione. "You said He loves you. But you didn't say whether or not you love him" said Draco. Hermione couldn't believe Malfoy had said that. She never really thought about it. "I…I….I think I love him." she replied in a whisper. "Well, it's late I'm going to go to bed." said Hermione. Before Draco could say anything she got up and left.

Hermione quickly shut her door and got into bed. . That night she just couldn't sleep. So many thought were going through her head. What Draco said to her really got her thinking about her relationship with Ron. "Do I love Ron? Do I feel the same way he does about me?" she thought to herself. Those thoughts kept coming into her mind that night. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 am. "I might as well get up and get dressed. I'll have to get up in an hour anyway." she thought to herself. As she finished getting dressed she noticed the bracelet Ron gave her while they were at Hogsmeade. She picked it up and held it in her hand. After hours trying to figure out how she felt about Ron, she some what convinced herself that she did love him. How much she loved him she still wasn't sure. "Of course I love Ron. He's always been there for me and he cares about me." she thought to herself.

Draco was already in the common room when Hermione was coming out of her room. He looked up from his homework and said "Wow Granger you look terrible." "Oh gee, thanks for that lovely statement. I couldn't sleep last night." replied as she sat down across from him. "What are you working on?" she asked as she leaned over to look at his papers. "Your just now working on our Transfiguration assignment?! We had two weeks to do it." she said to Draco with a look of surprise on her face. "No, I'm not just starting it. I'm make last minute changes to it." replied Draco with a smug look on his face. "Speaking of assignments, we should get to work on the assignment Dumbledore assigned us." said Draco has he leaned back on his chair. "I can't believe I almost forgot about that. "It's due this Friday. I know we've been putting it off but we really need to get it done." said Hermione. "Ok, let's work on it tonight then." replied Draco.

That evening at dinner Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron. "So have you guys started to work on our first assignment for the unity project?" asked Hermione. Harry looked at her and said "Yeah, me and Cho finished out assignment just last Friday." Ron didn't answer he kept his head down and kept his eyes on his plate. "Ron have you and Pansy started yet?" asked Hermione. It took Ron a moment to answer her.

"Not exactly." replied Ron. "What do you mean not exactly? Its either you did or you didn't." replied Hermione. "Well we started to but we only got some of it done when we started to argue. She sent me an owl this morning to meet her in the library after dinner to work on it. Hopefully we can finish this time." said Ron with a sigh. "Well, Draco and I are going to work on ours tonight too." replied Hermione. Hermione got up from her seat to leave and turned to Harry and Ron. "Good night Harry. Good luck with finishing your assignment with Pansy Ron." said Hermione as she put her hand on Ron's shoulder.

Hermione went back to the common room where she found Draco sitting on the couch with a piece of Parchment and a quill. He looked to be concentrating, and Hermione didn't want to disturbed him. So, she quietly headed up to her room. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard a voice call for her. "Hermoine, can I talk to you?" asked a saddened Draco. Hermione took a seat on the couch next to Draco. "Sure, what is on your mind?" asked Hermione. "I just received a letter from my father today." said Draco. "Is that bad?" asked Hermione. Hermione didn't know if she should have asked that, but she really didn't know what to say. It was Draco, he never acted like this before. Usually all he did was make fun or her, or call her and her friends names. He never confided in her before. In fact, she didn't know if Draco ever confided in anyone before. "He's still in Azkaban, and he's still talking about how being a death eater is an amazing privilege. He also talks about Voldemort being some great god. He also wrote that having the name Malfoy means that someday soon I will have to become a death eater. I'm afraid to tell him, that I'd rather die then become a death eater."

Draco fell silent, and Hermione noticed. She realized that this was her cue to speak, but she had no idea what she was going to say to him. "I'm sorry Draco." was all that she could get out. The next ten minutes were really quiet then Hermione broke the silence. "We should start making our rounds." Draco looked at his watch and realized the time. Hermione and Draco both left the common room to make their rounds, and nothing was out of the ordinary. But then Hermione and Draco passed the library when Hermione heard Ron's voice. "Draco give me a minute. I just want to say hi real fast to Ron." said Hermione. Draco just shook his head, and waited while Hermione said hello to Ron. All of a sudden Draco heard yelling coming from the library.

Author's note: Ha ha ha ha I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next.  
Aren't I evil :-) Don't worry I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Chapter 8 

Draco was shocked to hear all the screaming that was coming from the library. He wasn't sure if he should go in and investigate, or just stay in the hall. But curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to check it out. As he walked into the library, he noticed that Hermione had her wand out, and pointed at someone or something , but Draco couldn't see from where he was standing. As he walked further into the library, Draco could see that Hermione's wand was now pointed to what seemed to be a frog. "Ah, Hermione. Can I ask you something? What or should I say who is that?" asked a confused Draco. "If you must know, Draco. I turned Ron into a frog. I come into the library to say hi to Ron, and do you know what I found?! I saw Ron and Pansy locking lips!" screamed Hermione. Draco looked over, and finally noticed that Pansy was sitting next to Ron, who was now a frog.

Draco's eyes widened, surprised to what Hermione was saying. But he didn't think that Hermione was lying because of how she was acting. "What! I can't believe you Pansy. Locking lips with this...with this...Weasley. I can't believe you! Weasley's are scum!" yelled Draco at Pansy. Hermione looked over to Draco. " "Oh, so he's not good enough for Pansy, but he's good enough for me?!" asked Hermione. "That's not what I meant Hermione!" yelled Draco. "Then why did you say that?" yelled Hermione back to Draco. "Look, Hermione, I know that you are upset, but you have to turn Weasley back." Hermione swished her wand, and poof. The frog turned back into Ron. Hermione started to walk back out of the library, when suddenly she turned to face Ron. "I hate you Ronald Weasley, and I don't ever want to hear or see you again!" said Hermione "Pansy its over." said an annoyed Draco.

Draco turned and walked behind Hermione. She turned around to face Draco, with tears in her eyes. Draco raised his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry about Ron." said Draco. Hermione looked up into Draco's gray eyes. "And I'm sorry about Pansy." said Hermione. Draco and Hermione decided to skip the rest of their rounds and go back to their common room. The next few days went really fast. Hermione was ignoring Ron as best she could when he kept trying to talk to her. Hermione and Draco worked on their assignment from Dumbledore along with all their classes. By the end of the week Hermione and Draco had decided that they were going to lie on their first assignment. Hermione had written good things about Draco in her first draft, how he was really nice, and didn't want to enter the family business (death eaters), and how he despised Voldemort, but Draco thought that was too risky, and would get back to his father in Azkaban. That was something that he wasn't really ready to face. He was terrified of his father. Draco originally had written good things about Hermione too, but then thought if everyone knew that Draco had a soft spot for Hermione Granger, then that would get back to his father too, and his father would have known that Draco had a change of heart.

Today was the day that the first assignments were due, and one, by one each set of partners went up to present their assignment. First up was Ron and Pansy. Ron spoke first. "Well, first of all Id like to introduce my girlfriend Pansy. Most of you already know her. She is in Slytherin. As I got to know Pansy I realized that she isn't really that bad. In fact she is really nice. Her mother and father both work at the ministry of magic, and her younger brother and sister are first years here at Hogwarts. Her older brother Fredrick died a few years ago. Fredrick was a top student here at Hogwarts. He was on the Slytherin Quidditch, and they won almost every game. Ron's speech seemed to go on forever, and finally Hermione heard those beautiful words. "And I am finished." said Ron. Pansy's speech was just as long. Talking about Ron like he was some god. Next was Harry Potter and Cho Chang, then was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Pair after pair went up to give their speeches, and Hermione just knew that Draco and herself were going to be last.

Sure enough everyone else had gone. Professor McGonagall got up from her seat. "Now class. I would like to call on Miss Hermione Granger, and Mister Draco Malfoy to give their speeches." said Professor McGonagall as she looked up at Draco and Hermione as she said their names. Draco was the first to give his speech. "I spent the last few weeks with Granger...oh sorry. I mean Hermione. And to tell you the truth, she isn't that bad..." Hermione did a triple take just to make sure that she was hearing right. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Her mind was racing. She thought that they had agreed to lie, because of Draco's father. Suddenly Hermione pulled Draco by the arm away from the podium. As in doing so, she looked at Professor McGonagall. "We'll continue in a minute." said Hermione. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione in a whisper. "What?" Draco whispered back. "I thought that we agreed to lie, because of your father. What are you doing?" asked Hermione. "I can't lie about you Hermione. I never thought that I would say this, but I actually like spending time with you. I can't lie. It wouldn't be right." said Draco. "But what about your father?" asked a worried Hermione. "Forget about my father. I don't care what he thinks." Draco replied.

Hermione and Draco both went back up to the podium where everyone looked stunned. "Now as I was saying. Hermione really isn't that bad. She's nice, smart, caring, and not to mention beautiful. Spending time with her was great. She's fun to be around. People think that Hermione is a know-it-all, sometimes call her Miss know-it-all, but actually she's just like everyone else..." Hermione looked at Draco. "They call me miss know-it-all?" asked Hermione. Draco just laughed and continued his speech. "She has feelings, and makes mistakes just like the rest of us. I would like to say that I was wrong about Hermione Granger, and I am sorry for all the pain I have caused her in the past." Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. She couldn't believe that he said that she was beautiful. No one has ever said that to her before. Ron's face got red. He looked at Draco like he wanted to kill him. He also couldn't believe that Draco had said all those nice things about her. It was now Hermione's turn. She looked at her paper, and realized that it was useless. She couldn't read from her paper, because there was all bad things that she was going to lie about Draco, but now, she had to say what was on her mind. "I was wrong too. At first, I thought being paired with Draco was going to be the worst. I thought that we wouldn't get along, and we would wind up killing one another, but the truth is..." Hermione paused searching for the right words to express what she felt for Draco. Then she realized that she actually loved Draco. Then she looked back at all the times that she spent with Draco, that every time they were together, she actually had this warm fuzzy feeling.

Draco waved his hands in front of Hermione's face. "Hermione. Earth to Hermione." said Draco. Hermione came out of her daze, and realized that she was in the middle of giving her speech. "Draco isn't what most people know him as. He comes off mean, nasty and stuck up but the truth is the more you get to know him, the more you find out how warm and caring he is. He actually doesn't want to be like his..." Hermione hesitated, not knowing if Draco wanted anyone to know about how Draco didn't want to be like his father. Then Draco smiled at Hermione. "Its ok if you tell them Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear. "He actually doesn't want to be like his father, and doesn't want to follow Voldemort." Everyone turned and gave Hermione a surprised look, when she mentioned he who must not be named. "Sorry." said Hermione when she realized what she had said. Draco also looked at Hermione. "Not to mention that he's gorgeous." said Hermione. Draco was shocked at Hermione's comment. No one knew what to make of Hermione and Draco's speeches. Everyone fell silent even Professor McGonagall didn't say anything. Professor McGonagall stood up and said "Ok, everyone. Thanks for all your speeches. They were all wonderful. Now it is time for dinner." Hermione and Draco went back to their desks, and got all their things together. They were the last to leave, and the last to get to the Great Hall. Hermione took a seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Ron wasn't anywhere in sight.

Harry looked at Hermione mysteriously. "Is that what you really think about Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at Harry seriously. "Yes." said Hermione. "You should have seen Ron's face after you and Draco gave your speeches today. He looked like he wanted to kill Draco." said Harry. "And why do I care about anything Ron has to do or say?" asked Hermione. "I don't know. I just thought that you might want to know." said Harry. "Well I don't Harry, so lets drop it." said an angry Hermione. Hermione was mad that Harry would even mention Ron to her. To her surprise as soon as she told Harry to drop the conversation about Ron, He came strolling into the Great Hall holding hands with his new girlfriend. "Oh, look at who just walked in." said Hermione to Harry. Ron walked over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "Oh, hey Harry. Oh.. Hermione I almost didn't see you there. I would sit with you Harry, but apparently Hermione doesn't want to see me ever again." said an angry Ron. "Don't worry about it Ron. You can sit here." said Hermione. Harry and Ron were surprised. Had Hermione gotten over it that fast? thought Ron. "Yeah, Ron you can sit here. I was just leaving!" yelled Hermione. Ron was wrong. She hadn't forgiven him yet. Hermione got up and picked up her lunch. She didn't know where she would go to sit now, she just knew that it wasn't going to be next to Ron. She turned and saw the Draco was sitting at a table all by himself. She decided that she would go over, and eat her lunch with him. She walked over, and sat down next to him.

He looked at Hermione. "I saw that weasel come over with that slut." said Draco. You could see that he was still angry. "Yeah, he did. He also wanted to sit with Harry and me, but I can't forgive him. I just don't understand how he could cheat on me like that. We were such good friends. I knew that dating was going to effect our friendship. I don't know why I dated him in the first place." said an irritated Hermione. "So, why are you sitting her all by yourself Draco?" asked Hermione when she calmed down a bit. "Well, news spread about our speech, and now all my friends have left me. Even Blaise has been avoiding me. He said that its not the speech, that he has just been busy, but I know the truth. People don't want to get to know the new Draco Malfoy." said Draco with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry Draco. I knew that we should have stuck to our lies. Its just not fair." said Hermione. Draco put his hand on top of Hermione's which was right next to her plate. And Hermione put her other hand on top of his, massaging it. Draco smiled for the first time since she seen him in class. He had such a beautiful smile. This made her heart skip a beat, and she thankfully was glad that she will sitting down because she was afraid that if she was standing that she would faint. Hermione smiled back at Draco.

Lunch was soon over, and all the students headed to their next classes. Surprisingly it was Potions, which Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco all shared. As Snape taught the class, Hermione noticed that Ron, and Draco were exchanging dirty looks. Snape of course noticed this too. "Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy tonight detention. And I don't want to see anymore from you two." Draco and Ron both sat back in their seats with their arms crossed. "You know what? Lets make it two nights." said Snape. Draco sighed at that. After class Hermione stopped Draco in the hall. "What was going on with you and Ron? I saw the faces that you were making at each other. Now you have detention." said Hermione. "After everyone found out that we were actually becoming friends, everyone has been treating us different. And anyway, Ron started it." replied Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Draco looked at his watched, and realized that he was going to be late for detention. He quickly put his school books in his bag. He was headed out the common room door when he noticed that Hermione was no where is sight. He didn't want to be late for detention even though it was detention with Snape so he put it in the back of his mind.

He arrived to Snape's office to find Ron already there. Snape looked up from reading the Daily Prophet and noticed that Draco was standing in the doorway. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You finally grace us with your presence. Find a seat, and start doing your assignments." said Snape. Draco took a seat in the back of the room, and reached into his bag for his books. As he was reading his assignment papers, he noticed Ron looking at him. Draco looked over, but Ron turned his head really fast, hoping that he wouldn't see him looking at him. This happened for a few minutes when finally Draco spoke up. What the hell do you think you are staring at weasel?" he asked in a hushed voice. Ron got up quickly from his desk. And Draco did the same thing. "Who do you think your calling a weasel?" asked an angry Ron. "I was talking to you, you stupid little weasel." Draco replied. Snape finally got up from his desk, and separated the two before they started fighting.

"Knock it off you two! That's one week's detention for both of you." said Snape. Draco sat on one side of the room, and Ron sat on the other side with Snape keeping an eye on both of them. Detention was over, but it seemed like forever. Draco headed back to the common room with Ron walking behind him. Suddenly Draco turned a sharp corner, and Ron followed not too far behind. Finally Draco turned around to find Ron facing him. "What do you want, weaselbee?" said Draco. "Stay away from Hermione, Malfoy. I'm warning you." said an angry Ron. "What are you going to do if I don't WEASEL!?" said Malfoy. "You'll see." said Ron. Ron walked away from Draco, and he turned around to go into to the common room. When he entered he found Hermione asleep on the couch. He walked over to her not sure if he should wake her or not. He decided not to wake Hermione. He walked upstairs to his room, and got dressed for dinner. He walked down the stairs to find Hermione still asleep. He walked to the Great Hall, and sat in his usual seat.

He watched Pansy as she planted a big kiss on Ron's lips, and Ron returning the kiss. Draco couldn't believe that Pansy would leave him for Ron Weasley. He looked around and didn't see Hermione and figured that she was still sleeping. So, he thought that he would bring her some dinner, so that she wouldn't be starving. He picked up a plate, and put things he thought Hermione would like onto it. He covered it with some tin foil, and walked away from the table. On his way he bumped into Harry. "Who is the plate for Malfoy? And where is Hermione?" asked a concerned Harry. "Hermione fell asleep. I thought it would be a good to bring her some food." said Draco. Harry wasn't believing Draco. How could Draco all of a sudden turn so nice? Harry knew that Draco must of have some plan because this just wasn't the Draco Malfoy that everyone knew and came to hate. "Whatever Malfoy." Harry muttered under his breath. Harry brushed Malfoy's shoulder when he walked past him, and managed to make Malfoy stumble a little. Draco knew that Harry still hadn't accepted that he had changed.

Draco finally got back to the common room, he entered to find Hermione no where in sight. Draco suddenly got a little sad that he missed her, he still had a big plate a food for her, and that wasn't all. He was going to have candles on the table for her too. But suddenly he heard Hermione's voice from upstairs. "Draco is that you?" asked Hermione. "Yes, its me." yelled Draco up the stairs. "Sorry, I woke up and I needed to change into something comfortable. Anyway, Draco do you want to go to dinner?" asked Hermione. He smiled. "Sure." He replied.

He would finally be able to have that romantic dinner he wanted. He set up the table with a beautiful red table cloth, and pretty red cloth napkins. All the silverware, and plates were all in a beautiful setting, and two nice candles in the middle of the table. Hermione finally came down, and gazed at the nice setting that Draco had set. "Is that for us?" asked Hermione. Hermione walked over, and Draco watched her sit down. "Aren't you going to eat too Draco? I don't see a plate for you." asked Hermione. "No, I ate earlier. I'll just go to my room." said Draco. "No Draco. Don't go. I want you to keep me company." A flick of Hermione's wand, and there was a second place setting for himself. There was even food on his plate. "Thanks Hermione." said Draco. Draco walked over, and sat down across from Hermione. They talked for hours about everything. Hermione thought that this was a little strange. She told Malfoy things she wouldn't even tell Ron or Harry. Well, Ron if she was still talking to him that is, but she still would have never told him these things anyway. Suddenly she felt like she could tell Malfoy anything, and that she could actually trust him with the information that she was telling him. Hermione could see herself starting to fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

"I think I am going to go up to bed." said Draco. Draco got up to leave, but Hermione grabbed his hand. "No, please don't leave Draco." She led him to the couch, and they both sat down. Hermione reached up and touched Draco's face lightly, then she moved a piece of blonde hair from his face, and he looked into her brown eyes. Closer and closer they got until their lips touched. They pulled away and Draco looked back into her soft brown eyes, and smiled. She smiled back at him, and they kissed again, this time it was longer.

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She quickly turned it off, and laid in bed for a few extra minutes. She smiled to herself when she remembered that she kissed Draco Malfoy, and that he kissed her back. She finally got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. She walked downstairs to find that Draco was already dressed, and working on some last minute homework assignments. He turned and saw Hermione walking down the stairs, and got up to greet her. She walked over to him, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Good morning Draco" said Hermione "Morning Hermione" Draco replied. They managed to say to each other between kisses.

Draco put the rest of his assignments away in his bag, and walked out of the common room hand-in-hand with Hermione. When they got closer to the classroom Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Look, Draco. I want us to be together, but for now. I think we should keep it to ourselves. Just for now though." said Hermione. "I understand Hermione" Draco replied. He kissed Hermione on the lips one last time before entering the classroom. Hermione followed, sitting on the other side of the room with Harry.

Ron was in the front of the room with Pansy. Hermione gave one last smile to Draco, and turned to Harry. "Hey Hermione. Last night I noticed that you weren't at dinner." asked Harry. "Yeah, I was asleep. It was so nice of Draco to bring me a plate of food. I was so hungry." said Hermione. For the next hour Hermione and Harry worked on their potions project, then class let out. Draco walked ahead without Hermione. He walked into an empty classroom, and Hermione thought that, that was a little strange, so she decided to follow him. She turned into the empty classroom to find Draco facing her with a smile. "I knew that you would follow me." said Draco. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her. She kissed him back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Hermione brushed her hand across Draco's cheek, and started heading out the door. They headed to the Great Hall to get some lunch. Hermione saw Ron walking with Pansy towards the Slytherin table. Hermione started to get heated up. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She marched right up to him. "RON!" yelled Hermione. Ron turned around to face Pansy. "Did you hear anything Pansy?" asked Ron. "Ron! You know you heard me." yelled Hermione. Ron finally turned around to see Hermione. She was standing there red faced. "When the hell did you become a Slytherin? How can you betray Gryffindor?" yelled Hermione. "Oh, yeah. Your not betraying Gryffindor by falling for Draco Malfoy?" yelled Ron. "Ron, its not what you think. And you know what? Your an idiot!." yelled Hermione.

Hermione turned around, and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. Draco was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table all by himself. Harry was talking to Hermione, but she kept staring at Draco. "Hermione is everything alright?" asked Harry. "Yeah, its just that, Draco is all alone. Ever since people found out that he really is a nice guy. It makes you wonder who your true friends are." said Hermione. "What are you talking about Hermione.? I am your friend." "Yeah, but would you be my friend if you knew the real me?" said Hermione. "What?" asked Harry. "Nothing. Um...I got to go." said Hermione.

Hermione got up from the table, and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco noticed this and walked out behind her. As soon as they reached the hallway, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a dark corner where no one would see them. "What's wrong? I saw you yell at that weael at lunch." asked Draco. "Nothing, its just that he get under my skin." Draco kissed Hermione, and they walked back to the common room. When there Draco sat on the couch, and Hermione sat next to him. He put his arm around her, and she leaned over, and put her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep. Hermione was the first to wake, and realized that they missed their next classes, and were now almost late for their rounds. She shook Draco until he finally woke up.

"Draco wake up. I can't believe it. We missed two classes. I can't believe this. I never missed a class ever" said a panicking Hermione. "Until now." said Draco with a laugh which cut Hermione off. "That's not funny Draco. What is this going to be do to my reputation?" asked Hermione. "I'm surprised that no one has come to see if you are alright. I mean like you said you never missed a class." said Draco. Hermione thought for a few minutes. It was strange how right he was. No one had come to see if she was alright. But she brushed it off for now. Now they needed to do their rounds. Nothing seemed to be out of place, and finally Draco and Hermione were heading back to their common room. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and brought her close to him. He held her ever so gently. He then kissed her. Hermione pulled away quickly. "Draco. What if someone sees us?" said Hermione. "There's no one here." said Draco. Hermione looked around to find no one in sight. Hermione kissed him back, but this time more passionately. She hugged Draco, and they broke apart. They thought that they were alone, but all of a sudden Ron came out of hiding.

"You dirty little slut! I can't believe what I see. You and Draco Malfoy. And you told me that I was betraying Gryffindor. The last 6 years he's been nothing, but mean to you, and us. The things that he has done and said, and no I find you sleeping with the enemy!" yelled Ron. "Ron, he's changed. He's sorry for the things he has done. He's sorry for the things he's done to me, and us. He not the Draco Malfoy we once knew." yelled Hermione back. "He's got some kind of plan Hermione. And your just part of his plan. What? Do you think he actually loves you? Or even likes you? I can't believe you can be so stupid!" yelled Ron. Hermione was about to yell something back at Ron when Draco interrupted. "Ron your wrong. I love Hermione, and would never hurt her unlike you. Now leave" said Draco. Ron started to leave, but turned around. "I'd watch my back if I were you Malfoy." said Ron. Draco didn't know what you think about the threat that Ron had just made. I mean its was Ron. What harm could he actually do. So Draco brushed it off.

A few days later, Draco was sitting alone at the lunch table like always, when an owl came swooping down, and landed next to Malfoy releasing an envelope. Inside was a letter. Draco opened it, and began to read to himself.

Dear Draco,

The other day, I was sitting in my prison cell, when I received a letter from the none other Ronald Weasley. He mentioned some things. Things that I am disappointed about. He mentioned that you have changed, and that you are seeing Ms. Granger. I'm not happy at all. What are you doing? What kind of spell did they cast upon you? Have I taught you nothing? I taught you better than to be friends with a mudblood. I want you to stop seeing that girl right now. You are a Malfoy. Malfoy's have a certain reputation to up hold and by seeing that mud blood your disgracing the family name. Keep focus Draco, there will be a war, and you will be fighting along side me, and Lord Voldemort. Don't disappoint me.

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy

Draco closed the letter, and put in beside him. He put his head down on top of his hands, and breathed in and out very slowly. He never thought that Weasley would or could do anything like this. He was so mad, and scared at the same time. Mad at Weasley, and scared of his father. Even in Azkaban his father was still his old self. It was like the 2 years he has been in Azkaban has done nothing to him. He still believes in Vlodemort, and everything he stands for. Why couldn't his father see the good side? He quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head, and got up from the table not able to eat the rest of his meal. Hermione saw the whole thing. Harry of course noticed Hermione staring at Draco. "Hermione, what's going on? I know there is something your not telling me." asked Harry." "Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I really can't." said Hermione. "But you said that you could tell me anything." said Harry. "I can't tell you this." said Hermione. And with that note she decided that she wasn't hungry either. Hermione walked to the common room to find Draco sitting all alone on the couch. She raced to sit next to him, and noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

Hermione took her hand and wiped away his tears, but more of them were falling in its place. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione. Draco didn't know if he should look into her eyes, he'd get lost in them, so he stared at his feet. "I got a letter today." said Draco. Hermione continued to look at him curiously. "It was from my father. That weasel wrote him, and told him about me, and about us." said Draco. Hermione then looked at her own feet. "And he's furious. It basically summed up that I am disgracing the MALFOY name." "Draco it will all be ok. You'll see. She kissed Draco's cheek, and held his hand until they both finally fell asleep.

All of a sudden there was a commotion coming from the front door of their common room. Hermione looked up to find Harry standing in the doorway shocked. "What?!" yelled Harry. Draco and Hermione quickly pulled away. "Harry, its not what you think." said Hermione. "Really Hermione. Because it looks like you were sleeping with the enemy." said Harry. With that note Harry stormed out of the common room steaming. Hermione fell to the floor on her knees, with her head in her hands. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was so confused. She loved Draco, but Harry and Ron were once her friends, and now, she didn't know who she even was anymore.

Draco pulled her up onto the couch. "Hermione. Look at me." Hermione looked up, to find her eyes staring right into his. "Are you ashamed of us?" asked Draco. "No, its just. I've lost everyone I ever cared about." said Hermione. "You haven't lost me, Hermione." said Draco. Hermione smiled at Draco, and stretched her arms. "I think I am going to go to bed now. I am very tired." She went up to her room, and changed into her pajamas. It was almost 3 in the morning, and Hermione had been tossing and turning the whole time. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Then suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Hermione, can I please come in?" asked a girl's voice. "Sure." said Hermione. The door opened, and Hermione saw that the girl's voice belonged to her best friend Ginny Weasley. Well, at least she hoped that Ginny was still her best friend. She didn't know if Ginny knew about her relationship with Draco yet or not. Ginny joined Hermione and sat on her bed. "So, what's been going on? I haven't heard or seen you in a few days." asked Ginny. "I need to talk to someone about this. I can't hold it in anymore. Can I trust you Ginny?" asked Hermione. "Sure Hermione. You can trust me. I am your best friend." said Ginny. "I've been seeing Draco Malfoy behind everyone's back. But now some people found out, and are really upset." said Hermione. "Like who?" asked Ginny. "Well, for starters Ron, and Harry." said Hermione very sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Ginny got up from where she was sitting. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was she secretly dating Draco Malfoy, but she wasn't the first one to know about it.

"Were you seeing Malfoy when you were dating Ron?" asked Ginny

"No, what kind of person do you think I am? This happened after Ron cheated on me with Pansy Parkinson, and I dumped him." replied Hermione.

"I don't know what kind of person you are anymore. I use to know everything about you, but now I'm not sure." Ginny said has she looked at the floor. Hermione had to do a double take. She couldn't believe what Ginny was saying.

"Your brother is the one who has changed. He cheated on me with a Slytherin. So why is everyone upset that I am dating a Slytherin?" asked an angry Hermione.

"Its just weird." replied Ginny. Ginny turned around and walked out of Hermione's room. Hermione sat back on her bed, and started to cry. She had no one at school except for Draco. It was late, and again Hermione heard another knock at her door.

She was hesitant to answer her door, but hoping that it might be Ginny coming back to apologize, but to her surprise it was none other than Draco.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. I heard you fighting with someone." said Draco. Hermione looked up at Draco. He saw the tears in Hermione's eyes, and he wiped them from her face.

"It was Ginny. She was really mad at me. And it seems that everyone is. No one approves of our relationship" said a crying Hermione.

Draco looked up at her. "It doesn't matter about them. what matters is if you approve of our relationship. Do you approve of us?" asked Draco.

"I love you Draco, its just that I lost everyone" she replied.

"You haven't lost everyone Hermione. You've still got me." replied Draco as he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

The next day Hermione and Draco entered the great hall for breakfast holding hands. As they entered the great hall everyone got quiet. Hermione could felt everyone's eyes on them, she didn't even have to look up to know everyone was staring at them. Draco pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Don't pay any attention to them. Come on let's sit down." Hermione hesitated but reluctantly let Draco lead her to the Slytherin table. Hermione took a deep breath as she sat down.

This was the second time she sat at the Slytherin table. She didn't expect anyone to talk to her, maybe Draco but not her. Not long after she and Draco sat down Blaise Zabini sat down across from her and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini. I'm a friend of Draco's." he said as he extended his hand to shake her hand. As Blaise was introducing himself to Hermione, Draco had a surprised look on his face. This was the first time anyone from his house actually talked to him since they presented their 1st assignment.

The next day there was a sign posted in all the common rooms that read:

All 7th years will stay after dinner this evening to receive their 2nd assignment.

Headmaster,

Albbus Dumbledore

Draco looked at Hermione and asked "What do you think the next assignment is?" Hermione looked at Draco and said "I don't know. But I'm sure it's going to be interesting." All the 7th year students were all talking amongst themselves about what the 2nd assignment would be during breakfast that morning. Hermione and Draco entered the great hall holding hands which caused a few people to stare at them. Even though only a few people were staring at them it felt like all of Hogwart's was staring at them. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and looked at Harry and Ron. They both gave her a look of annoyance and then went back to talking to their fellow Gryffindors.

Draco looked at her and said"Come let's go sit down and get something to eat." Hermione let him lead her to the Slytherin table. Draco helped her into her chair and sat down beside her.

Blaise Zabini was sitting across from them. "So do you two know what the 2nd assignment is?" he asked.

"We have no idea.■ replied Hermione.

"But knowing Dumbledore it's probably something stupid" said Draco as he rolled his eyes.

Draco's comment made Blaise laugh so hard he spit his milk out which landed on Hermione's plate. "Eeeeewwww that is so gross!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What's wrong Granger? Did you look at yourself in the mirror? You didn't break it did you?" sneered Pansy Parkinson from the other end of the Slytherin table.

"Oh shut up you cow! Your nothing but a pug faced prat!". Draco and Blaise starting laughing at Hermione's comment.

Pansy mean while looked furious at the comment and replied to Hermione "Well at least I'm a pureblood. Unlike a mudblood like yourself. I honestly don't see what Ron saw in a mudblood like you." Pansy replied.  
Hermione was taken back by Pansy's comment to her that she was somewhat speechless.

Draco on the other hand was furious. "⌠Don't you talk to her like that Parkinson! She's ten times the witch you are and always will be. I honestly don't know what I saw in you in the first place!" he yelled at her and gave her the famous Malfoy sneer. Draco then got up walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione and not bothering to look back at Pansy to see her reaction to what he said.


End file.
